Cherish Me
by Ice wind1
Summary: Yuna decided to write a little bit about the one she loves. Very short, maybe sweet and probably a tear jurker so might be wise to have some tissues handy! Read and Review please!


(Firstly I'm so sorry about the lines, document manager didn't like the way this was typed so I had to use them to break it all up where there was suppose to be a space. Anyway! I was listen to Memory of Lightwaves of the FFX2 OST and I had the thought of Yuna writing down some of her feelings through the course of her years. This is looking back after the events of FFX-2 and it's based of well...let's just say a certin someone comes back in one of the endings :P Anyway, I really wanted to right this and it was mostly inspired by the music and my refinding of my love for the character :3 As always. Enjoy. Uh you might want to maybe have some tissues handy and feel free to tell me if you enjoyed it. If not then thanks for reading anyway!)

_Cherish Me_

_

* * *

_

_2 years ago I met someone special._

_2 years ago we rid the world of sin._

_2 years ago…was the day I met you…and the time I lost you._

_

* * *

_

_I remember the feelings between us, the uncertainty of what might have just been called __**love**__._

_I knew my fate even then…but you forced your hand and changed my stars._

_We grew closer as our journey carried on together._

_I saw you laugh, I saw you cry and I even saw you smile._

_We smiled together a lot of the time!_

_

* * *

_

_But after all was said and done…_

_You left…_

_You were **their** dream…and I couldn't share you. As much as I wanted to…_

_I watched you fade away…and painfully you said your goodbyes._

_A part of me fell into slumber that day peaceful in my memories._

_The other part cried in silence as I felt my heart tare itself in two…_

_My smile felt a lot thinner without you standing beside me…and the world a lot emptier._

_

* * *

_

_Sin was destroyed, Spira was saved._

_So many smiles that should have been there weren't…_

_I hoped to catch glimpses of you in the crowds, a familiar smile amongst all the thankful faces._

_But you never came…and I knew it._

_The Fayth had taken back their dream and once again…I felt alone._

_I carried on pretending to smile. "Smile when your feeling sad" I said that to you once…I never noticed, how much I was smiling then._

_But after so long…I found…this sphere of you._

_

* * *

_

_The memories flooded back, my smile grew new branches._

_And I set out with new friends, all in the name of fun…and the brief hope of finding you._

_2 years is a long time though, people change. Gone were my summoner robes…but not my love of you._

_That will stay with me long after my heart stops beating._

_And so I set out on a grand new adventure!_

_All in the name of love!_

_

* * *

_

_But things never go as planned…_

_Spira began to pull itself apart again…_

_A new danger began to rise its head as we dived deeper into the rabbit hole._

_Deadly whispers of Vegnagun were enough to stop the in-house fighting._

_And the one behind it…he looked like you._

_He followed a reason that was behind my journey._

_Love._

_But he had twisted, he sought revenge on the whole of Spira._

_

* * *

_

_It was hard._

_To see someone that looked like you…doing such horrible things to others._

_He had lost her…but lost himself in the process._

_He was the one I had saw in the sphere…not you._

_Not the one my heart belonged to…_

_My resolve began to shatter, I felt like I was smiling for the sake of smiling again._

"**Forgive us…be had no choice…"**

_The faded smiles began to play…_

_The ones who should have been here smiling with me weren't…_

_I didn't want to fight another battle that we had to loss someone in order to win…_

_I didn't want any more friends to die or fade away._

_Your thoughts, the people we lost._

_You all gave me strength when my own was not enough!_

_

* * *

_

_But then…_

_After the storm had passed…after the battle had finished…_

_They told me…that you were waiting for me._

_My heart began to dance! The world began to lighten!_

_I felt less heavy than I had been._

_The sadness was fading._

_And my smile returning._

_

* * *

_

_**Cherish me Yuna!**_

_**And I'll cherish you!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_That is something I will never stop doing._

_Even I you are only still a dream._

_My dream._

_-Yuna Braska_


End file.
